Shirou no Keiyaku
by Kissiee
Summary: Adaptación del manga "Shiro no Keiyaku". Shirou el pingüino es diferente a los demás, pero gracias al contrato con un demonio, volverá a sentirse aceptado. AU.


**SHIROU NO KEIYAKU**

—Lo siento Shirou, pero no puedes jugar —. Sentenciaba un pingüino verde, mientras volvía a jugar con los demás.

Había vuelto a suceder. Hacía tres años que había llegado al zoo de Inazuma Town y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de jugar con los demás pingüinos. Y todo por su color, ya que, al contrario de los demás, que eran de colores, él era un pingüino totalmente blanco. Y, para rematar, sus cuidadores habían tenido la idea de llamarle Shirou, recordándole su pesar.

—Soy diferente —. Se quejó Shirou, dándole una patada a un trozo de hielo con sus cortas patas.

* * *

><p>Un día, el pequeño pingüino blanco salió a dar un paseo por el área de los pingüinos totalmente solo, ya que los demás no querían acompañarle.<p>

—¿Por qué no puedo ser como los demás? Ryuuji es verde, Hiroto es rojo, Mamoru es naranja, incluso el repelente de Akio es morado... ¡Soy el único que no tiene color! — Gritó Shirou mientras tropezaba, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

Al despertar, el pingüino blanco vio que ya no estaba en el área de los pingüinos, sino en una habitación totalmente blanca, con todo tipo de medicamentos en las estanterías.

—¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? ¿Qué me ha pasado? —preguntó llevándose las alas a la cabeza, notando así que habían puesto un parche bastante grande en ella. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se sobresaltó.

—¡Oh, pequeño Shirou! ¡Te has despertado! —exclamó la persona que había entrado —. Tienes que ir con más cuidado, si no te llego a encontrar, ¡quien sabe lo que te habría pasado! —dijo sonriendo.

Shirou miró a la chica con los ojos abiertos. Era una chica de ojos azules y pelo del mismo color. Nunca había visto a una humana con una sonrisa tan bella, y eso que muchas de ellas iban a verle cada día. Hasta su propio nombre le parecía precioso si lo decía con aquellos finos labios. La chica lo miraba enternecida, al parecer adoraba a los pingüinos.

—¡Yo soy Otonashi Haruna! Voy a ser una de tus cuidadoras a partir de hoy —. Se presentó la chica sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano a Shirou, como si el pequeño pingüino la entendiera. Para su sorpresa, Shirou unió su ala con la mano de la chica.

—¡Eres muy listo! —dijo Haruna entre risas, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, haciendo que Shirou se sonrojara.

Al acabar la presentación, Haruna llevó al pingüino blanco a su habitad con los demás.

—Que chica más amable... —susurró Shirou, mientras la veía alejarse.

—¿Qué haces, Shirou? —preguntó la única pingüina que le dirigía la palabra, Aki.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada... —contestó el pequeño pingüino algo nervioso.

—Me han dicho que te han llevado a la enfermería, ¿estas bien?

—Sí, tranquila... —susurró algo triste.

—¿Sigues triste por ser totalmente blanco? —Shirou asintió —. No le des tanta importancia, todos somos diferentes. Tu eres blanco, yo soy marrón...

—Oye Aki —dijo Shirou, cortando aquel discurso que su única amiga le repetía constantemente —, tu sabes muchas cosas sobre los humanos ¿verdad?

—He estudiado mucho sobre ellos, sí —. Reconoció la pingüina asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Entonces... ¿Tu sabes como puedo convertirme en uno?

* * *

><p>Shirou se metió en una cueva, completamente solo, si lo que Aki le había dicho era cierto, entonces...<p>

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo, un pingüino solo, sin vigilancia y con ganas de ser la mascota de alguien? —comenzó a recitar Shirou, actuando pésimamente.

—¿Un pingüino solo, sin vigilancia y con ganas de ser la mascota de alguien? —repitió, algo parecido a un eco, pero que después se transformó en una persona de pelo plateado largo, con los ojos dorados y un parche que dejaba sin luz a uno de ellos. Llevaba una capa larga de color negro y tenia dos cuernos coronándole la cabeza.

—Eres... ¿Eres un demonio? —preguntó Shirou. Según Aki, él era el único que podía convertirle en humano.

—Exacto, pingüinito. Soy el demonio Sakuma Jirou, puedes llamarme Sakuma —. Se presentó el demonio, inclinándose — ¿Como te llamas tú, pingüinito? ¿Querías algo de mi?

—Me llamo Shirou, me han dicho que puedes hacer de todo...

—Siempre y cuando me ofrezcan un pingüino de mascota —completó Sakuma, dejando a Shirou con las palabras en la boca —. Dime, ¿qué quieres? ¿Tener color? Puedo hacerte azul, amarillo, verde, naranja, rojo y fucsia.

—No, no quiero... ¿Quién demonios querría ser fucsia? —preguntó Shirou sorprendido.

—Muchos pingüinos me lo han pedido... —susurró Sakuma, recordando viejas víctimas, al parecer, con nostalgia.

—Eso no importa, no quiero un color...

—Pues lo necesitas, que se te confunde con el hielo pingüinito... —fue lo que atinó a decir Sakuma, interrumpiendo otra vez a Shirou.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y deja de interrumpir! —gritó Shirou, asustando al demonio —. Quiero ser humano.

—¿Y te quejas de los pingüinos que quieren ser fucsia? ¡Yo preferiría ser un pingüino descolorido como tu a ser un sucio humano! —opinó Sakuma cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pero yo no! ¡Así que eso es lo que quiero! —pidió Shirou, moviendo las alas de un lado para otro.

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres... Tendrás tres días de prueba. En esos tres días tendrás que hacer tres maldades diferentes, ya que vas a ser la mascota de un demonio. Si consigues hacerlas bien, te dejaré vivir una vida como humano, con la condición de que cuando esta acabe serás mi mascota. Si no lo consigues, tu cuerpo de humano se ira deteriorando hasta desaparecer, tendrás que volver a tu vida como pingüino descolorido y al acabarla serás mi mascota. ¿Trato echo?

—¿Hay alguna manera de no ser tu mascota?

—No.

—Entonces trato echo.

Y así, pronunciando un enrevesado hechizo, el demonio Sakuma transformó a Shirou el pingüino en Shirou el humano.

—¡Recuerda, tres días! —exclamó Sakuma, dejando a Shirou solo.

Shirou miró su nuevo cuerpo. El cuerpo de un chico de veinte años. Tenía la piel completamente blanca y el pelo plateado, un poco más claro que el del demonio. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, provocándole un estornudo. Salió de la cueva, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Ahora la enorme área de los pingüinos le parecía un pequeño armario. Intentó salir fuera, pero tropezó con alguien.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —dijo Haruna, mirando a quién se había caído. En lo primero que se fijó fue en sus preciosos ojos grisáceos. Se habría perdido en ellos de no ser por el detalle de "¡Este chico esta desnudo! ¿Como puede ser?"

—No pasa nada —. Dijo Shirou sonriendo. Había tenido suerte de encontrarse a su querida Haruna justo al salir de su habitad.

—¿Q-quien e-eres? ¿Y-y Por q-qué estás de-desnudo? —tartamudeó Haruna, mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

—No... no sé quien soy —. Mintió Shirou —. Y no sé por qué estoy así-

—¿Has perdido la memoria? —el chico asintió —. ¡Yo te ayudaré a recuperarla! —exclamó Haruna, aún con las manos en los ojos.

La chica le prestó a Shirou uno de sus uniformes del zoo y lo llevó a su piso, preocupada por el pobre chico sin memoria.

—¿No recuedas ni como te llamas? —preguntó la joven, una vez llegaron al piso.

—Me llamo Shirou, eso es lo único que sé —. Y no era mentira. Aquello era lo único que sabía.

—Entiendo... Tranquilo, te ayudaré a recuperarla cueste lo que cueste —. Dijo la chica mirando fijamente a los ojos de Shirou y sonriendo, contagiandole la sonrisa al ex-pingüino.

—¿Vives sola? —preguntó Shirou, mirando el pequeño piso de Haruna.

—Bueno, vivo con mi gato, Yuuto —. Explicó la chica, señalando a un gato gordo, totalmente marrón y con los ojos rojizos.

Al decir su nombre, Yuuto el gato fue hacia Haruna, se le subió en las piernas y se dejó acariciar. Después miró a Shirou de forma amenazante.

—Me-me parece que no le caigo bien —. Dijo el chico mientras el gato seguía en las piernas de Haruna, mirándole con mala cara.

—Es muy bueno, quizás sea porqué no te conoce. Voy a comenzar a hacer la comida, en seguida vuelvo —. Dicho esto, el gato bajó de las piernas de Haruna y ella se dirigió a la cocina.

—Acércate a Haruna y estás muerto —. Dijo Yuuto mirando mal a Shirou. El ex-pingüino se hizo el loco —. Sé perfectamente que me entiendes, pingüino blanco.

—¿C-como lo sabes?

—Hueles más a pingüino que Haruna, y eso solo puede significar que eres uno de ellos. Escúchame bien, deja en paz a Haruna, te juro que si le tocas un pelo te mato con mis propias garras —explicó el gato sobre protector.

Shirou volvió a hacerse el sueco, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Yuuto juró que se vengaría algún día de ese estúpido pingüino sin color.

* * *

><p>—¡Oh! Tengo que volver al trabajo —. Exclamó Haruna al acabar de comer, mientras miraba su reloj.<p>

—¿Puedo ir contigo? Así podré recuperar mi memoria más rápido —. Preguntó el chico.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Los pingüinos te encantarán! —dijo la chica animada.

"Si tu lo dices..." Pensó Shirou, mientras seguía a Haruna al zoo.

Una vez allí, Shirou se metió al habitad de los pingüinos, donde encontró a Aki.

—¡Shirou! ¿Estas bien? ¡No tendría que haberte dicho nada sobre aquel demonio! —se lamentó la pingüina.

—Tranquila Aki, todo esta bien, ¿ves? Tengo el cuerpo de un humano, la voz de un humano, ¡Soy un humano!

—Sí, pero tu cuerpo se ira deteriorando si no haces maldades, ¿verdad? —preguntó Aki preocupada.

—¿Como sabes eso?

—Acabo de hablar con ese demonio de pacotilla —. Explicó Aki —. Pero hacer maldades esta mal.

—Lo sé, pero quiero continuar. Solo tengo que comportarme mal durante tres días.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó la pingüina con un tono decepcionado.

—No me gustaba ser pingüino, además me he enamorado de Haruna y siento que ella no me amará a mi si no somos iguales.

—Entiendo. Prométeme que iras con cuidado —pidió Aki.

—Lo prometo —. Dijo Shirou, levantando la mano.

—Ya has echo algo malo hoy —. Ante la mirada confundida de Shirou, Aki siguió —. Le has enseñado tu cuerpo desnudo a una pobre chica y le has mentido para quedarte en su casa. Me parece que eso ya es suficientemente malo. Ve y diviértete.

Shirou solo asintió, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Decidió salir a la calle por su cuenta, para distraerse. Allí, vio como todas las chicas no dejaban de mirarle. Le pareció extraño, pero siguió caminando hasta que...

—¡Hola guapo! ¿Entiendes japonés? —preguntaba una chica con exceso de maquillaje en la cara, un vestido muy corto y unos tacones de diez centímetros —. ¿Quieres divertirte un rato? —. Shirou decidió seguirla, por curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Ya era la hora de cenar, y Shirou no aparecia. Haruna comenzó a impacientarse, hasta que oyó el timbre.<p>

—¿Donde est...? —la pregunta de Haruna fue callada al ver la ropa de Shirou. Ya no llevaba el uniforme del zoo que ella le había prestado. Ahora llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones negros de muy buena marca —. ¿Has recuperado la memoria, Shirou?

—No, encontré unas mujeres en la calle que me dieron todo esto. ¿Te gusta Haruna? —preguntó el ex-pingüino, aprisionando a Haruna contra la pared, aprovechando que Yuuto estaba dormido.

—Esto... Shirou... —Shirou se extrañó al ver que Haruna no se sonrojaba como las demás chicas —. ¿Donde has dejado el uniforme del zoo?

Shirou se puso más blanco de lo que era. Comenzó a buscar entre las bolsas que le habían dado, pero no encontró nada.

—¡Ahora mismo lo voy a buscar! —exclamó Shirou, mientras intentaba salir del piso.

—¡No hace falta! —gritó Haruna, abrazando al chico para que no se fuera —. Puedes ir mañana... Ahora... Solo quiero que estés conmigo.

Shirou sonrió. Al parecer sí que estaba celosa. Se giró para abrazarla él también. Haruna no sabía lo que le pasaba, ella no solía invitar a desconocidos a su casa y abrazarlos, pero sentía que Shirou era especial. Se quedaron así hasta que el estomago de Shirou no aguantó más y rugió, pidiendo comida.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Shirou fue a recuperar el uniforme. Cuando volvía iba mirando mal a todas las chicas que veia.<p>

"Maldad echa" Pensó. Cuando solo le faltaba una calle para llegar, vio a un perro siendo atacado por unos niños. Lo salvó, aunque él también acabó herido.

—¡Shirou! ¿Que te ha pasado? —preguntó Haruna al ver el estado del chico.

—Me he peleado con unos niños. Y él también —. Dijo señalando al perro que lo seguía.

Haruna curó al pobre perro, que se lo agradeció con un gran lametón en la mejilla derecha. Después fue a curar a Shirou, que tenia un gran golpe en la cabeza.

—Es extraño... —susurró Haruna —. Siento que ya he hecho esto antes.

"Cuando yo era un pingüino". Pensó Shirou.

—¿Sabes? Tienes una cara hermosa... —dijo Haruna, pensando en voz alta. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y se tapó la boca. Shirou solo sonrió, complacido de gustarle tanto a aquella chica.

Al acabar de curar a Shirou, Haruna llevó al perro a la protectora de animales, dejando a Shirou y a Yuuto solos.

—Qué estúpido —dijo Yuuto, atrayendo la atención de Shirou —. El que va a ser la mascota de un demonio ha salvado a un perrito de morir a golpes. Si yo fuese ese demonio, estaría muerto de vergüenza.

—¡Callate, gato! —exclamó el demonio Sakuma, apareciendo de repente —. La maldad del otro día no fue nada. Y la de hoy menos. Si no haces nada, tu cuerpo acabará destruido —. Finalizó mientras desaparecía, tan rápido como había venido.

Shirou fue corriendo hacia el espejo, para ver como una parte del rostro se le había echo trizas. Lo tapó con el pelo, justo antes de que Haruna volviera.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el tercer día. Si aquel día no hacía nada malo, volvería a ser un descolorido pingüino que nadie quería. Salió a la calle, intentando encontrar alguna maldad que hacer.<p>

Todas las chicas que lo miraban, huían espantadas por la enorme grieta de su rostro. Algunas le gritaban que era un monstruo horrible, pero él no les hacia caso. Siguió buscando hasta que...

—¡Shirou! ¿Qué haces por aquí? —exclamaba una alegre Haruna, que había salido antes del trabajo —. He comprado la cena y...

De repente, un camión salió de detrás de Haruna. Iba demasiado deprisa, tanto que Haruna no lo vio... Pero Shirou sí. Recordando todo lo que Haruna había echo por él, la salvó, haciendo algo bueno por ella, dejando la maldad de lado.

* * *

><p>El mundo desapareció sin dejar rastro. A su alrededor, todo se había convertido en oscuridad. Shirou se entristeció, al ver que volvía a ser el pingüino blanco de siempre.<p>

—¿Se puede saber por qué has echo eso? ¡Si hubieses dejado que esa chica muriese, ahora serías humano!

—Yo... Solo quiero ser humano si ella esta a mi lado. Si no, prefiero morir siendo un pingüino.

—Uff... No quiero una mascota tan buena para nada... ¡Se suponía que tenías que aprender a comportarte mal! En cambio, solo has echo cosas buenas —. Gritaba Sakuma, decepcionado.

—Perdón —. Fue lo único que atinó a decir Shirou, cabizbajo.

—¡Oh! Pero qué tenemos aquí... —Sakuma generó una bola de energía. En ella salió la imagen de Haruna, llorando arrodillada en la calle. A Shirou se le heló la sangre al verla —. Después de eso, la chica fue salvada, pero gracias a que eres tan egoísta y bueno, tu cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas en sus brazos.

Shirou se sentía culpable. Culpable de estar haciendo sufrir a Haruna, de no poder estar con ella y de haberle fallado.

—¡Pero que malo eres! —exclamó feliz Sakuma, soltando confeti —. Al parecer no eres un fracasado. Provocar las lágrimas de una mujer es la peor maldad jamás echa. Eres tan malo que ya no me sirves ni de mascota. Dejo que te quedes con tu cuerpo de humano. Haz lo que quieras —. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakuma ya no estaba.

* * *

><p>Aki estaba sentada en uno de los cubos de hielo del habitad para pingüinos, mientras miraba a Shirou y a Haruna caminar de la mano, mientras visitaban el zoo.<p>

—Al parecer, Shirou obtuvo un buen contrato. Esta feliz con su novia y viene a visitarme a menudo. Y pensar que toda esa felicidad ha nacido de hacer maldades... Aunque, me parece que ese demonio no es tan malo como nos quiere hacer creer —. Aki se levantó del hielo y fue a jugar con los demás pingüinos, feliz por su amigo.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Bonjour! Han empezado las clases... ¡Estoy muerta de cansancio! El otro día, como me aburría en clase, ya que el profesor llegaba tarde, me puse a buscar algo bueno para leer y encontré "Shiro no Keiyaku" (literalmente "El contrato de Shirou") un manga de Tsukuba Sakura-sensei. Me encantó tanto que decidí trasladar la historia a Inazuma Eleven cambiandola mucho (en el manga, Shiro es un cuervo blanco). La verdad es que no soy amante del FubukixHaruna, pero no encontraba pareja para mi pequeño Shirou y pensé que ella sería perfecta (no pensaba poner a Fuyuka ¬¬). Bueno, me voy ya ¡que me estoy muriendo de sueño! ¡Au revour!

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5 ¬¬. Shiro no Keiyaku tampoco es mío, es de Tsukuba Sakura. Yo solo lo he adaptado a Inazuma Eleven.


End file.
